


The Common Room

by Lucy112235



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Ravenclaws are cool, pure 11 year olds, ravenclaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: A little insight on the Ravenclaws' first night at Hogwarts.An Escape the Night one-shot.





	The Common Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sorting of Escape the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057103) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 

> I wrote this like six months ago at 2 AM. Have fun.

The group of Ravenclaws huddle together as their Prefect leads them up the stairs. The young boy is near the front, trying not to be frightened by the moving staircases. Though, honestly, he’s more intrigued than scared. After growing up in a non-magical world for so long, Hogwarts is the most amazing place he’s ever seen. 

“Keep up, keep up!” shouts the prefect. 

Eva and Safiya, two girls near him, seem to be just as interested as he is in the magic of the enchanted stairways. The former has a look of pure awe as the walk up the stairs, all three gazing at the moving portraits on the wall. Lauren and Andrea follow suit, but not quite as invested. Justin Cloud (or “JC” as everyone seems to call him) keeps a calm but pleasant expression as the group nears the top west side of the school’s grounds.

“Here we are,” says the prefect, gesturing towards a plain brown door with a knocker that looks like an eagle. “Now, contrary to other common rooms, the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories is not a key or a password, but someone must answer a riddle correctly,” He turns to the door. “Let’s see what it is today.”

"_ Which came first, the _ _ phoenix _ _ , or the _ _ flame _ _ ? _" To Matt’s amazement, the knocker asks, looking high and prestigious as it patiently waits for the answer.

“Has anyone an idea of what the answer is?” their leader turns to them. Eva’s hand shoots up. 

“Yes, Ms. Gutowski?” 

“A circle…” Eva gains more confidence. “A circle has no beginning.”

The door slowly opens and everyone cheers. Eva smiles as Safiya pats her on the back. The prefect enters the room first, then opens the door fully so they all can enter.

“This,” he announces. “Is the Ravenclaw common room.”

Matt’s breath is sucked away as he admires the large, circular room that he stands in. Arched windows with blue and bronze drapes line the wall and there’s a giant royal blue carpet that’s covered in stars. It mirrors the ceiling, which is some sort of mural of the night sky. Chairs and couches and reading nooks cover the room, but are incredibly outnumbered by the number of books and bookcases in all corners of the room. (Of course, since it’s circular, it doesn’t have corners.)

Both Eva’s and Safiya’s eyes light up as they rush forward, examining the thousands of books. Matt, however, walks towards one of the windows, as the Ravenclaw tower has an outstanding view of the castle grounds. There’s the lake, what Matt assumes to be the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch Field, lots of gardens, and surrounding mountains.

“Now,” the prefect struts over to them. “I expect you all to be in your dormitories in 30 minutes, sharp. Lights out in 45. But make yourself at home. Boys dormitories are on the left, Girls on the right. I’ll see you all in the morning.” He headed off in an unknown direction.

Matt, Safiya, Eva, Lauren, Andrea, and other Matt are all in the common room. They’re all reading or looking around when Matt approaches other Matt.

“Hi,” says Matt P. 

The other first year looks back at him and smiles. “Hi.”

“You know,” Safiya noted as she walks over to them. “Two Matts would be very confusing,” she looks at Matt P., an intrigued look on her face. “What’s your last name?”

“Patrick,” he responds.

“Matthew… Patrick… Matt… Patrick…” Safiya mumbles. “Matt… trick? No… Matt… Pa-”

“MatPat!” Eva pipes. “That’s what we’ll call you!” 

“Is that all right, um, Matt?” Lauren asks him. He nods and shrugs.

“Well, that’s settled then,” Andrea sits down on the couch.

Lauren suggests that they all play a “get-to-know-you” game, so they all sit around the hearth while the eleven-year old blonde smiles at her classmates.

“So,” she taps her knees. “Do you guys have friends in other houses?”

Matt immediately thinks of Ro, and he misses her suddenly. Not that he didn’t before. It’s just hard to be without her, even if he has only known the girl for a day.

“Well, I have a friend,” Matt H. explains. “In Gryffindor house.”

“What’s their name?” Eva asks.

“Timothy,” Matt responds, a small smile on his usually sort of grumpy-looking face. “Tim.”

“No way!” Andrea grins. “You’re friends with Tim too?” Matt nods.

“What about you, Eva?” Lauren asks, placing her hands on her cheeks. A little bit of Lauren reminds MatPat of Ro.

Eva smiles, almost distantly, which is unlike what MatPat’s seen from her. “Oh, I have one in Hufflepuff,” she nods to herself. “His name’s Oli.”

“Oh, I know him,” Matt agrees. “He’s really nice.”

“And another,” Eva continues. “In Gryffindor. Her name’s Lele.”

“Oh. I _ know _her,” Matt almost groans, but coughs as to hide it. Eva shoots him a look.

Lauren tries to ignore Matt and Eva. “What about you, Saf? Can I call you that?”

The raven-haired girl nods. “It’s ok. And not really. I don’t know many people.”

“There’s this one girl,” MatPat reminiscents. “I think you guys would all like her. She’s in Hufflepuff. Her name’s Rosanna.”

Everyone choruses with “she’s so cute” or “she’s so nice” or something of that sort. A what looks to be a fourth or fifth year enters the common room and walks to the first years.

“You all better be off to bed,” he remarks. “Light’s out in 20.”

The children nod and stand up, about to walk away. Before Matt follows other Matt and JC to the left, he glimpses a book tucked under Saf’s arm.

“Hey!” He runs to her and taps her arm, and she looks back at them. “Is that _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them? _That you’re reading?”

She nods eagerly. “Yeah. It’s one of my favorites.”

“I want to read it sometime. But obviously, I don’t have it at home,” he chuckles. Safiya nods, and after a moment, gives him a small wave before heading off after Eva, her robes swishing behind her. 

The young wizard grabs a matching book of the central bookshelf, tucking it under his robes, and follows the left hallway to the dorms.

He doesn’t know what’s going to happen.

But one thing’s for sure. He can’t wait to get started.


End file.
